fcifandomcom-20200223-history
Debian/മലയാളം/ഇന്സ്റ്റാളര്‍/ലെവല്‍3/exim4 debian ml.po
# Translation of exim4 to malayalam # http://fci.wikia.com/wiki/Debian/മലയാളം/ഇന്സ്റ്റാളര്‍/ലെവല്‍3/exim4_debian_ml.po # Copyright © 2006 Praveen A and Debian Project # Translators, if you are not familiar with the PO format, gettext # documentation is worth reading, especially sections dedicated to # this format, e.g. by running: # info -n '(gettext)PO Files' # info -n '(gettext)Header Entry' # # Some information specific to po-debconf are available at # /usr/share/doc/po-debconf/README-trans # or http://www.debian.org/intl/l10n/po-debconf/README-trans # # Developers do not need to manually edit POT or PO files. # msgid "" msgstr "" "Project-Id-Version: exim4\n" "Report-Msgid-Bugs-To: Exim4 Maintainers \n" "POT-Creation-Date: 2006-10-24 23:18+0200\n" "PO-Revision-Date: 2006-12-10 10:10+0530\n" "Last-Translator: Praveen A \n" "Language-Team: Swathanthra Malayalam Computing \n" "MIME-Version: 1.0\n" "Content-Type: text/plain; charset=UTF-8\n" "Content-Transfer-Encoding: 8bit\n" #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../exim4-base.templates:1001 msgid "Remove undelivered mails in spool directory?" msgstr "സ്പൂള്‍ ഡയറക്റ്ററിയിലുള്ള എത്തിക്കാന്‍ പറ്റാത്ത കത്തുകള്‍ നീക്കണോ?" #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../exim4-base.templates:1001 msgid "" "There are mails in the exim spool directory /var/spool/exim4/input which " "have not yet been delivered. Removing Exim will cause them to remain " "undelivered until Exim is re-installed." msgstr "എക്സിം സ്പൂള്‍ ഡയറക്റ്ററിയായ /var/spool/exim4/input ല്‍ ഇതു വരെ എത്തിക്കാത്ത കത്തുകളുണ്ട്. എക്സിം നീക്കുന്നത് അവ എക്സിം വീണ്ടും ഇന്സ്റ്റാള്‍ ചെയ്യുന്നതു വരെ എത്തിക്കാത്തതായി നിര്ത്തും." #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../exim4-base.templates:1001 msgid "" "If this option is not chosen, the spool directory is kept, allowing the " "messages in the queue to be delivered at a later date after re-installing " "Exim." msgstr "ഈ ഒപ്ഷന്‍ തിരഞ്ഞെടുത്തിട്ടില്ലെങ്കില്‍ സ്പൂള്‍ ഡയറക്റ്ററി പിന്നീടൊരു ദിവസം എക്സിം വീണ്ടും ഇന്സ്റ്റാള്‍ ചെയ്തതിന് ശേഷം വരിയിലുള്ള സന്ദേശങ്ങള്‍ എത്തിക്കുന്നതിന് അനുവദിച്ചുകൊണ്ട് സൂക്ഷിക്കുന്നതാണ്." #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../exim4-base.templates:2001 msgid "Move undelivered mails from exim(v3) to exim4 spool?" msgstr "എത്തിക്കാത്ത കത്തുകള്‍ എക്സിം(v3) യില്‍ നിന്നും എക്സിം4 സ്പൂളിലേക്ക് മാറ്റണോ?" #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../exim4-base.templates:2001 msgid "" "There are some undelivered mails in exim(v3) (or exim-tls(v3)) spool " "directory /var/spool/exim/input/." msgstr "എക്സിം(v3) (അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ എക്സിം-ടിഎല്‍എസ്(v3)) സ്പൂള്‍ ഡയറക്റ്ററിയായ /var/spool/exim/input/ ല്‍ ചില എത്തിക്കാത്ത കത്തുകള്‍ ഉണ്ട്." #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../exim4-base.templates:2001 msgid "" "Choosing this option will move these messages to exim4's spool (/var/spool/" "exim4/input/) where they will be handled by exim4." msgstr "ഈ ഒപ്ഷന്‍ തിരഞ്ഞെടുക്കുന്നത് ഈ സന്ദേശങ്ങള്‍ എക്സിം4 ന്റെ സ്പൂള്‍ ഡയറക്റ്ററിയിലേക്ക് (/var/spool/exim4/input/) മാറ്റും അവിടെ എക്സിം4 അവ കൈകാര്യം ചെയ്യും." #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../exim4-base.templates:2001 msgid "" "This works only one-way: Exim4 can handle exim(v3) spool but not vice-versa. " "You should move the messages only if you do not plan to go back to exim(v3). " "Otherwise, the messages should be moved manually at a later time." msgstr "ഇത് ഒറ്റ വഴിയേ നടക്കൂ: എക്സിം4 ന് എക്സിം(v3) സ്പൂള്‍ കൈകാര്യം ചെയ്യാം പക്ഷേ തിരിച്ച് പറ്റില്ല. എക്സിം(v3) യിലേക്ക് തിരിച്ചു പോകാന്‍ പരിപാടിയില്ലെങ്കില്‍ മാത്രമേ നിങ്ങള്‍ സന്ദേശങ്ങള്‍ മാറ്റാവൂ. അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ പിന്നീടൊരിക്കല്‍ സന്ദേശങ്ങള്‍ മാന്വലായി മാറ്റണം." #. Type: note #. Description #: ../exim4-base.templates:3001 msgid "Reconfigure exim4-config instead of this package" msgstr "ഈ പാക്കേജിനു പകരം exim4-config പാക്കേജ് പുനഃക്രമീകരിക്കൂ" #. Type: note #. Description #: ../exim4-base.templates:3001 msgid "" "Exim4 has its configuration factored out into a dedicated package, exim4-" "config. If you want to reconfigure Exim4, use dpkg-reconfigure exim4-config." msgstr "എക്സിം4 ന് അതിന്റെ ക്രമീകരണത്തിനായി പ്രത്യേകം മാറ്റിവച്ച ഒരു പാക്കേജുണ്ട്, exim4-config. നിങ്ങള്ക്ക് എക്സിം4 പുനഃക്രമീകരിക്കണമെന്നുണ്ടെങ്കില്‍ dpkg-reconfigure exim4-config ഉപയോഗിക്കൂ." #. Type: select #. Choices #. Translators beware! the following six strings form a single #. Choices menu. - Every one of these strings has to fit in a standard #. 80 characters console, as the fancy screen setup takes up some space #. try to keep below ~71 characters. #. DO NOT USE commas (,) in Choices translations otherwise #. this will break the choices shown to users #: ../exim4-config.templates:1001 msgid "internet site; mail is sent and received directly using SMTP" msgstr "ഇന്റര്നെറ്റ് സൈറ്റ്; കത്ത് SMTP ഉപയോഗിച്ച് നേരിട്ട് അയക്കുകയും സ്വീകരിക്കുകയും ചെയ്യുന്നു" #. Type: select #. Choices #. Translators beware! the following six strings form a single #. Choices menu. - Every one of these strings has to fit in a standard #. 80 characters console, as the fancy screen setup takes up some space #. try to keep below ~71 characters. #. DO NOT USE commas (,) in Choices translations otherwise #. this will break the choices shown to users #: ../exim4-config.templates:1001 msgid "mail sent by smarthost; received via SMTP or fetchmail" msgstr "സ്മാര്ട്ട്ഹോസ്റ്റ് വഴി കത്ത് അയക്കുന്നു; SMTP അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ ഫെച്മെയില്‍ വഴി സ്വീകരിക്കുന്നു" #. Type: select #. Choices #. Translators beware! the following six strings form a single #. Choices menu. - Every one of these strings has to fit in a standard #. 80 characters console, as the fancy screen setup takes up some space #. try to keep below ~71 characters. #. DO NOT USE commas (,) in Choices translations otherwise #. this will break the choices shown to users #: ../exim4-config.templates:1001 msgid "mail sent by smarthost; no local mail" msgstr "സ്മാര്ട്ട്ഹോസ്റ്റ് വഴി കത്ത് അയക്കുന്നു; ലോകല്‍ കത്തൊന്നുനില്ല" #. Type: select #. Choices #. Translators beware! the following six strings form a single #. Choices menu. - Every one of these strings has to fit in a standard #. 80 characters console, as the fancy screen setup takes up some space #. try to keep below ~71 characters. #. DO NOT USE commas (,) in Choices translations otherwise #. this will break the choices shown to users #: ../exim4-config.templates:1001 msgid "local delivery only; not on a network" msgstr "ലോകലായി മാത്രമെത്തിക്കുന്നു; ഒരു നെറ്റുവര്ക്കിലല്ല" #. Type: select #. Choices #. Translators beware! the following six strings form a single #. Choices menu. - Every one of these strings has to fit in a standard #. 80 characters console, as the fancy screen setup takes up some space #. try to keep below ~71 characters. #. DO NOT USE commas (,) in Choices translations otherwise #. this will break the choices shown to users #: ../exim4-config.templates:1001 msgid "no configuration at this time" msgstr "ഇപ്പോള്‍ ക്രമീകരിക്കുന്നില്ല" #. Type: select #. Description #: ../exim4-config.templates:1002 msgid "General type of mail configuration:" msgstr "കത്ത് ക്രമീകരണത്തിന്റെ പൊതുവിലുള്ള തരം:" #. Type: select #. Description #: ../exim4-config.templates:1002 msgid "" "Please select the mail server configuration type that best meets your needs." msgstr "ദയവായി നിങ്ങളുടെ ആവശ്യങ്ങള്ക്കിണങ്ങുന്ന കത്ത് സേവക ക്രമീകരണം തിരഞ്ഞെടുക്കുക." #. Type: select #. Description #: ../exim4-config.templates:1002 msgid "" "Systems with dynamic IP addresses, including dialup systems, should " "generally be configured to send outgoing mail to another machine, called a " "\"smarthost\" for delivery because many receiving systems on the Internet " "block incoming mail from dynamic IP addresses as spam protection." msgstr "ഡയല്‍ അപ് സിസ്റ്റങ്ങളുള്പ്പെടെയുള്ള മാറിക്കൊണ്ടിരിക്കുന്ന ഐപി വിലാസങ്ങളുള്ള സിസ്റ്റങ്ങള്‍ സാധാരണയായി പുറത്തേക്കുള്ള കത്ത് എത്തിക്കുന്നതിനായി \"സ്മാര്ട്ട്ഹോസ്റ്റ്\" എന്നു വിളിക്കുന്ന മറ്റൊരു മഷീനിലേക്ക് അയക്കാനായി ക്രമീകരിക്കേണ്ടതുണ്ട്, കാരണം ഇന്റര്നെറ്റില്‍ സ്വീകരിക്കുന്ന പല സിസ്റ്റങ്ങളും മാറിക്കൊണ്ടിരിക്കുന്ന ഐപി വിലാസങ്ങളുള്ള സിസ്റ്റങ്ങളില്‍ നിന്നു വരുന്ന കത്തുകള്‍ സ്പാം സംരക്ഷണത്തിനായി തടയാറുണ്ട്." #. Type: select #. Description #: ../exim4-config.templates:1002 msgid "" "A system with a dynamic IP address can receive its own mail, or local " "delivery can be disabled entirely (except mail for root and postmaster)." msgstr "മാറിക്കൊണ്ടിരിക്കുന്ന ഐപി വിലാസങ്ങളുള്ള ഒരു സിസ്റ്റത്തിന് സ്വന്തം കത്തുകള്‍ സ്വീകരിക്കാം അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ ലോകലായി എത്തിക്കുന്നത് പൂര്ണമായും ഒഴിവാക്കാം (റൂട്ടിനും പോസ്റ്റ്മാസ്റ്റര്ക്കുമുള്ള കത്തുകളൊഴികെ)." #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../exim4-config.templates:2001 msgid "Really leave the mail system unconfigured?" msgstr "തപാല്‍ സിസ്റ്റം ക്രമീകരിക്കാതെയിടണം എന്നുറപ്പാണോ?" #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../exim4-config.templates:2001 msgid "" "Until the mail system is configured, it will be broken and cannot be used. " "Configuration at a later time can be done either by hand or by running " "\"dpkg-reconfigure exim4-config\" as root." msgstr "തപാല്‍ സിസ്റ്റം ക്രമീകരിക്കുന്നത് വരെ അത് മുറിഞ്ഞും ഉപയോഗിക്കാന്‍ പറ്റാത്തതുമായിരിക്കും. പിന്നീട് കൈയുപയോഗിച്ച് അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ റൂട്ടായി \"dpkg-reconfigure exim4-config\" എന്നോടിച്ച് ഇത് ചെയ്യാം." #. Type: string #. Description #: ../exim4-config.templates:3001 msgid "System mail name:" msgstr "സിസ്റ്റം തപാല്‍ നാമം:" #. Type: string #. Description #: ../exim4-config.templates:3001 msgid "" "The \"mail name\" is the domain name used to \"qualify\" mail addresses " "without a domain name." msgstr "\"തപാല്‍ നാമം\" എന്നത് ഡൊമൈന്‍ നാമമില്ലാത്ത തപാല്‍ വിലാസങ്ങളെ \"യോഗ്യമാക്കാന്‍\" ഉപയോഗിക്കുന്ന ഡൊമൈന്‍ നാമമാണ്." #. Type: string #. Description #: ../exim4-config.templates:3001 msgid "" "This name will also be used by other programs. It should be the single, full " "domain name (FQDN)." msgstr "ഈ പേര് മറ്റു പ്രോഗ്രാമുകളും ഉപയോഗിക്കുന്നതായിരിക്കും. ഇത് ഒറ്റ, മുഴുവന്‍ ഡൊമൈന്‍ നാമമായിരിക്കണം (FQDN)." #. Type: string #. Description #: ../exim4-config.templates:3001 msgid "" "For example, if a mail address on the local host is foo@domain.example, then " "the correct value for this option would be domain.example." msgstr "ഉദാഹരണത്തിന് ലോകല്‍ ഹോസ്റ്റിലുള്ള ഒരു തപാല്‍ വിലാസം foo@domain.example എന്നാണെങ്കില്‍ ഈ ഒപ്ഷനുള്ള ശരിയായ വില domain.example എന്നായിരിക്കും." #. Type: string #. Description #: ../exim4-config.templates:3001 msgid "" "This name won't appear on From: lines of outgoing mails if rewriting is " "enabled." msgstr "റീറൈറ്റിങ്ങ് ഇനേബിള്‍ ചെയ്യുകയാണെങ്കില്‍ പുറത്തു പോകുന്ന കത്തുകളിലെ ഫ്രം: വരികളില്‍ ഈ പേര് വരില്ല." #. Type: string #. Description #: ../exim4-config.templates:4001 msgid "Other destinations for which mail is accepted:" msgstr "തപാല്‍ സ്വീകരിക്കുന്ന മറ്റു ലക്ഷ്യസ്ഥാനങ്ങള്‍:" #. Type: string #. Description #: ../exim4-config.templates:4001 msgid "" "Please enter a semicolon-separated list of recipient domains for which this " "machine should consider itself the final destination, apart from the local " "hostname (${fqdn}) and \"localhost\". These domains are commonly called " "\"local domains\"." msgstr "ദയവായി ഈ മഷീന്‍ അവസാന ലക്ഷ്യസ്ഥാനമായി അതിനെതന്നെ കണക്കാക്കേണ്ട ലോകല്‍ ഹോസ്റ്റ് നാമങ്ങളായ (${fqdn}) ഉം \"localhost\" ഉം കൂടാതെയുള്ള ലക്ഷ്യ ഡൊമൈനുകളുടെ സെമികോളന്‍ കൊണ്ട് വേര്തിരിച്ച പട്ടിക നല്കുക. ഈ ഡൊമൈനുകള്‍ സാധാരണയായി \"local domains\" എന്ന് വിളിക്കപ്പെടുന്നു." #. Type: string #. Description #: ../exim4-config.templates:4001 msgid "Leaving this list blank will have Exim do no local deliveries." msgstr "ഈ കളം വെറുതെയിടുന്നത് എക്സിം ലോകലായി ഒന്നും എത്തിക്കാതിരിക്കാന്‍ കാരണമാവും." #. Type: string #. Description #: ../exim4-config.templates:4001 msgid "" "By default all local domains will be treated identically. If both a.example " "and b.example are local domains, acc@a.example and acc@b.example will be " "delivered to the same final destination. If different domain names should be " "treated differently, it is necessary to edit the config files afterwards." msgstr "ഡിഫാള്ട്ടായി എല്ലാ ലോകല്‍ ഡൊമൈനുകളും ഒരു പോലെ കണക്കാക്കുന്നതായിരിക്കും. a.example ഉം b.example ഉം ലോകല്‍ ഡൊമൈനുകളാണെങ്കില്‍ acc@a.example ഉം acc@b.example ഉം ഒരേ ലക്ഷ്യസ്ഥാനത്തെത്തിക്കുന്നതായിരിക്കും. വ്യത്യസ്ത ഡൊമൈന്‍ നാമങ്ങള്‍ വ്യത്യസ്തമായി കണക്കാക്കണമെങ്കില്‍ പിന്നീട് ക്രമീകരണ ഫയലുകളില്‍ മാറ്റം വരുത്തേണ്ടതുണ്ട്." #. Type: string #. Description #: ../exim4-config.templates:5001 msgid "Domains to relay mail for:" msgstr "കത്തുകള്‍ റീലേ ചെയ്യേണ്ട ഡൊമൈനുകള്‍:" #. Type: string #. Description #: ../exim4-config.templates:5001 msgid "" "Please enter a semicolon-separated list of recipient domains for which this " "system will relay mail, for example as a fallback MX or mail gateway. This " "means that this system will accept mail for these domains from anywhere on " "the Internet and deliver them according to local delivery rules." msgstr "ദയവായി ഈ സിസ്റ്റം കത്തുകള്‍ റിലേ ചെയ്യേണ്ട ലക്ഷ്യ ഡൊമൈനുകളുടെ, ഉദാഹരണത്തിന് ഒരു ഫാള്ബാക്ക് MX അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ തപാല്‍ ഗേയ്റ്റുവേ സെമികോളന്‍ കൊണ്ട് വേര്തിരിച്ച പട്ടിക നല്കുക. ഇതിനര്ത്ഥം ഈ സിസ്റ്റം ഈ ഡൊമൈനുകളിലേക്കുള്ള കത്തുകള്‍ ഇന്റര്നെറ്റിലെവിടെ നിന്നും സ്വീകരിക്കുകയും ലോകലായുള്ള എത്തിക്കേണ്ട നിയമങ്ങള്ക്കനുസൃതമായി അവ എത്തിക്കുകയും ചെയ്യും." #. Type: string #. Description #: ../exim4-config.templates:5001 msgid "Do not mention local domains here. Wildcards may be used." msgstr "ലോകല്‍ ഡൊമൈനുകള്‍ ഇവിടെ പ്രസ്താപിക്കരുത്. വൈല്ഡ്കാര്ഡുകള്‍ വേണമെങ്കിലുപയോഗിക്കാം." #. Type: string #. Description #: ../exim4-config.templates:6001 msgid "Machines to relay mail for:" msgstr "കത്തുകള്‍ റിലേ ചെയ്യേണ്ട മഷീനുകള്‍:" #. Type: string #. Description #: ../exim4-config.templates:6001 msgid "" "Please enter a semicolon-separated list of IP address ranges for which this " "system will arbitrarily relay mail, functioning as a smarthost." msgstr "ദയവായി സ്മാര്ട്ട്ഹോസ്റ്റായി പ്രവര്ത്തിച്ചുകൊണ്ട് ആര്ബിട്രറിയായി കത്തുകള്‍ റിലേ ചെയ്യേണ്ട ഐപി വിലാസ പരിധികള്‍ സെമികോളന്‍ കൊണ്ട് വേര്തിരിച്ച പട്ടികയായി നല്കുക." #. Type: string #. Description #: ../exim4-config.templates:6001 msgid "" "You should use the standard address/prefix format (e.g. 194.222.242.0/24 or " "5f03:1200:836f::/48)." msgstr "നിങ്ങള്‍ സ്റ്റാന്ഡേര്ഡ് വിലാസം/പ്രിഫിക്സ് ഫോര്മാറ്റ് (ഉദാ.194.222.242.0/24 അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ 5f03:1200:836f::/48)." #. Type: string #. Description #: ../exim4-config.templates:6001 msgid "" "If this system should not be a smarthost for any other host, leave this list " "blank." msgstr "ഈ സിസ്റ്റം മറ്റൊരു സിസ്റ്റത്തിനും സ്മാര്ട്ട്ഹോസ്റ്റാകേണ്ടതില്ലെങ്കില്‍ ഈ കളം വെറുതെയിടുക." #. Type: string #. Description #: ../exim4-config.templates:7001 msgid "Visible domain name for local users:" msgstr "ലോകല്‍ ഉപയോക്താക്കള്ക്ക് കാണാവുന്ന ഡൊമൈന്‍ നാമം:" #. Type: string #. Description #: ../exim4-config.templates:7001 msgid "" "The option to hide the local mail name in outgoing mail was enabled. It is " "therefore necessary to specify the domain name this system should use for " "the domain part of local users' sender addresses." msgstr "പുറത്തുപോകുന്ന കത്തുകളില്‍ ലോകല്‍ തപാല്‍ നാമം മറച്ചുവെയ്കാനുള്ള ഒപ്ഷന്‍ ഇനേബിള്‍ ചെയ്തിട്ടുണ്ട്. ലോകല്‍ ഉപയോക്താക്കളുടെ അയക്കുന്ന ആളുടെ വിലാസങ്ങളിലെ ഡൊമൈന്‍ ഭാഗത്തിലുപയോഗിക്കാനായി ഒരു ഡൊമൈന്‍ നാമം നല്കേണ്ടത് അത്യാവശ്യമാണ്." #. Type: string #. Description #: ../exim4-config.templates:8001 msgid "IP address or host name of the outgoing smarthost:" msgstr "പുറത്ത്പോകുന്ന സ്മാര്ട്ട്ഹോസ്റ്റിന്റെ ഐപി വിലാസം അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ ഹോസ്റ്റ് നാമം:" #. Type: string #. Description #: ../exim4-config.templates:8001 msgid "" "Please enter the IP address or the host name of a mail server that this " "system should use as outgoing smarthost. If the smarthost only accepts your " "mail on a port different from TCP/25, append two colons and the port number " "(for example smarthost.example::587 or 192.168.254.254::2525). Colons in " "IPv6 addresses need to be doubled." msgstr "ദയവായി ഈ സിസ്റ്റം പുറത്ത് പോകുന്ന സ്മാര്ട്ട്ഹോസ്റ്റായി ഉപയോഗിക്കേണ്ട തപാല്‍ സേവകന്റെ ഹോസ്റ്റ് നാമമോ ഐപി വിലാസമോ നല്കുക. ആ സ്മാര്ട്ട്ഹോസ്റ്റ് നിങ്ങളുടെ കത്ത് TCP/25 ല്‍ നിന്നും വ്യത്യസ്തമായ ഒരു പോര്ട്ടില്‍ മാത്രമേ സ്വീകരിക്കൂ എങ്കില്‍ അവസാനം രണ്ട് കോളനു ശേഷം പോര്ട്ട് സംഖ്യ ചേര്ക്കുക (ഉദാഹരണത്തിന് smarthost.example::587 അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ 192.168.254.254::2525)." #. Type: string #. Description #: ../exim4-config.templates:8001 msgid "" "If the smarthost requires authentication, please refer to /usr/share/doc/" "exim4-base/README.Debian.gz for notes about setting up SMTP authentication." msgstr "സ്മാര്ട്ട്ഹോസ്റ്റിന് തിരിച്ചറിയല്‍ ആവശ്യമാണെങ്കില്‍ /usr/share/doc/exim4-base/README.Debian.gz പരിശോദിച്ച് SMTP തിരിച്ചറിയല്‍ ഒരുക്കുന്നതിനെ കുറിച്ചുള്ള കുറിപ്പുകള്‍ നോക്കുക." #. Type: string #. Description #: ../exim4-config.templates:9001 msgid "Root and postmaster mail recipient:" msgstr "റൂട്ടും പോസ്റ്റ്മാസ്റ്റര്‍ കത്തുകളും സ്വീകരിക്കുന്നയാള്‍:" #. Type: string #. Description #: ../exim4-config.templates:9001 msgid "" "Mail for the \"postmaster\", \"root\", and other system accounts needs to be " "redirected to the user account of the actual system administrator." msgstr "\"postmaster\", \"root\" തുടങ്ങിയ സിസ്റ്റം അക്കൌണ്ടിലേക്കുള്ള കത്തുകള്‍ യഥാര്ത്ഥ സിസ്റ്റം ഭരണാധികാരിയായ ഉപയോക്താവിന്റെ അക്കൌണ്ടിലേക്ക് തിരിച്ചു വിടേണ്ടതുണ്ട്." #. Type: string #. Description #: ../exim4-config.templates:9001 msgid "" "If this value is left empty, such mail will be saved in /var/mail/mail, " "which is not recommended." msgstr "ഈ വില നല്കാതെ ഇട്ടാല്‍ അങ്ങനെയുള്ള കത്തുകള്‍ /var/mail/mail ല്‍ സൂക്ഷിക്കുന്നതാണ്, അത് ശുപാര്ശ ചെയ്തിട്ടുള്ളതല്ല." #. Type: string #. Description #: ../exim4-config.templates:9001 msgid "" "Note that postmaster's mail should be read on the system to which it is " "directed, rather than being forwarded elsewhere, so (at least one of) the " "users listed here should not redirect their mail off this machine. A \"real-" "\" prefix can be used to force local delivery." msgstr "പോസ്റ്റ്മാസ്റ്ററുടെ കത്ത് മറ്റേതെങ്കിലുമിടത്തേക്ക് ഫോര്‍വേര്ഡ് ചെയ്യുന്നതിനു പകരം ഏത് സിസ്റ്റത്തിലേക്കാണോ അത് ഉദ്ധേശിച്ചത് ആ സിസ്റ്റത്തില്‍ വച്ചു തന്നെ വായിക്കണം, അതു കൊണ്ടു തന്നെ ഈ പട്ടികയിലുള്ള ഉപയോക്താവെങ്കിലും ഈ മഷീനില്‍ നിന്നും അവരുടെ കത്ത് മാറ്റി അയക്കരുത്. ഒരു \"real-\" എന്ന് മുന്നില്‍ ചേര്ത്ത് ലോകലായി എത്തിക്കാന്‍ നിര്ബന്ധിക്കാം." #. Type: string #. Description #: ../exim4-config.templates:9001 msgid "Multiple usernames need to be separated by spaces." msgstr "ഒന്നിലധികമുള്ള ഉപയോക്തൃ നാമങ്ങള്‍ സ്പേയ്സു കൊണ്ട് വേര്തിരിക്കണം." #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../exim4-config.templates:10001 msgid "Overwrite existing /etc/aliases?" msgstr "നിലവിലുള്ള /etc/aliases മായ്ചെഴുതണോ?" #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../exim4-config.templates:10001 msgid "" "An /etc/aliases file was found on the system, but it does not redirect mail " "for root to a user account, which is strongly recommended." msgstr "സിസ്റ്റത്തില്‍ ഒരു /etc/aliases ഫയല്‍ കണ്ടു, പക്ഷേ അത് റൂട്ടിനുള്ള കത്തുകള്‍ ഒരു ഉപയോക്തൃ അക്കൌണ്ടിലേക്ക് മാറ്റിവിടുന്നില്ല, അത് ശക്തമായി ശുപാര്ശ ചെയ്യുന്നതാണ്." #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../exim4-config.templates:10001 msgid "" "Accepting this option will cause /etc/aliases to be overwritten, and the old " "file will be renamed to aliases.O." msgstr "ഈ ഒപ്ഷന്‍ സ്വീകരിക്കുന്നത് /etc/aliases മായ്ചെഴുതാന്‍ കാരണമാകും, പഴയ ഫയലിന്റെ പേര് aliases.O എന്ന് മാറ്റുന്നതായിരിക്കും." #. Type: string #. Description #: ../exim4-config.templates:11001 msgid "IP-addresses to listen on for incoming SMTP connections:" msgstr "ഉള്ളിലേക്കു വരുന്ന SMTP ബന്ധങ്ങള്ക്കായി ശ്രദ്ധിക്കേണ്ട ഐപി-വിലാസങ്ങള്‍:" #. Type: string #. Description #: ../exim4-config.templates:11001 msgid "" "Please enter a semicolon-separated list of IP addresses. The Exim SMTP " "listener daemon will listen on all IP addresses listed here." msgstr "ദയവായി സെമികോളന്‍ കൊണ്ട് വേര്തിരിച്ച ഐപി വിലാസങ്ങളുടെ പട്ടിക നല്കുക. എക്സിം SMTP ശ്രദ്ധിക്കുന്ന ഡെമണ്‍ ഈ പട്ടികയിലുള്ള എല്ലാ ഐപി വിലാസങ്ങള്ക്കു വേണ്ടിയും ശ്രദ്ധിക്കും." #. Type: string #. Description #: ../exim4-config.templates:11001 msgid "" "An empty value will cause Exim to listen for connections on all available " "network interfaces." msgstr "ഒരു ശൂന്യ വില എല്ലാ ലഭ്യമായിട്ടുള്ള നെറ്റുവര്ക്ക് ഇന്റര്ഫേസുകളിലും ബന്ധങ്ങള്ക്കായി ശ്രദ്ധിക്കാന്‍ കാരണമാക്കും." #. Type: string #. Description #: ../exim4-config.templates:11001 msgid "" "If this system does only receive mail directly from local services like " "fetchmail or your mail program (MUA) talking to localhost (and not from " "other hosts), it is advisable to prohibit external connections to the local " "Exim. This can be accomplished by entering 127.0.0.1 here. This will disable " "listening on public network interfaces." msgstr "ഈ സിസ്റ്റം ഫെച്ച്മെയില്‍ അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ ലോകല്ഹോസ്റ്റിനോട് മാത്രം (മറ്റുള്ള ഹോസ്റ്റുകളോടല്ലാത്ത) സംസാരിക്കുന്ന നിങ്ങളുടെ തപാല്‍ പ്രോഗ്രാം (MUA) തുടങ്ങിയ ലോകല്‍ സേവനങ്ങളില്‍ നിന്നും നേരിട്ട് മാത്രം കത്തുകള്‍ സ്വീകരിക്കുന്നുള്ളുവെങ്കില്‍ ലോകല്‍ എക്സിമിലേക്കുള്ള പുറമേ നിന്നുള്ള ബന്ധങ്ങള്‍ നിരോദിക്കാന്‍ ശുപാര്ശ ചെയ്യുന്നു. 127.0.0.1 എന്ന് ഇവിടെ നല്കി അത് സാധിക്കാവുന്നതാണ്. ഇത് പബ്ലിക് നെറ്റുവര്ക്ക് ഇന്റര്ഫേസുകളില്‍ ശ്രദ്ധിക്കുന്നത് ഡിസേബിള്‍ ചെയ്യും." #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../exim4-config.templates:12001 msgid "Keep number of DNS-queries minimal (Dial-on-Demand)?" msgstr "DNS-ക്വറികളുടെ എണ്ണം കുറക്കണോ (ഡയല്‍-ഓണ്‍-ഡിമാന്ഡ്)?" #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../exim4-config.templates:12001 msgid "" "In normal mode of operation Exim does DNS lookups at startup, and when " "receiving or delivering messages. This is for logging purposes and allows " "keeping down the number of hard-coded values in the configuration." msgstr "സാധാരണ മോഡിലുള്ള പ്രവര്ത്തനത്തില്‍ എക്ലിം തുടങ്ങുമ്പോഴും സന്ദേശങ്ങള്‍ സ്വീകരിച്ചു കൊണ്ടിരിക്കുകയോ എത്തിച്ചു കൊണ്ടിരിക്കുകയോ ചെയ്യുമ്പോഴും DNS ലുക് അപുകള്‍ ചെയ്യും. ഇത് ലോഗിങ്ങ് ആവശ്യങ്ങള്ക്ക് വേണ്ടിയും ക്രമീകരണത്തില്‍ ഹാര്ഡ് കോഡ് ചെയ്തിട്ടുള്ള വിലകളുടെ എണ്ണം കുറക്കുന്നതിനുമാണ്." #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../exim4-config.templates:12001 msgid "" "If this system does not have a DNS full service resolver available at all " "times (for example if its Internet access is a dial-up line using dial-on-" "demand), this might have unwanted consequences. For example, starting up " "Exim or running the queue (even with no messages waiting) might trigger a " "costly dial-up-event." msgstr "ഈ സിസ്റ്റത്തിന് ഒരു DNS ഫുള്‍ സര്‍വീസ് റിസോള്‍വര്‍ എല്ലാ സമത്തും ലഭ്യമല്ലെങ്കില്‍ (ഉദാഹരണത്തിന് അതിന്റെ ഇന്റര്നെറ്റ് സമീപനം ഡയല്‍-ഓണ്-ഡിമാന്ഡ് ഉപയോഗിക്കുന്ന ഡയല്‍-അപ് ആണെങ്കില്‍) ഇത് ആവശ്യമില്ലാത്ത അനന്തിര ഫലങ്ങളുണ്ടാക്കും. ഉദാഹരണത്തിന് എക്സിം തുടങ്ങുന്നതോ ക്യൂ ഓടിക്കുന്നതോ (സന്ദേശങ്ങള്‍ കാത്തിരിക്കുന്നില്ലെങ്കില്‍ കൂടി) ഒരു ചിലവേറിയ ഡയല്‍-അപ് പ്രവൃത്തി തുടങ്ങാന്‍ കാരണമായേക്കാം." #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../exim4-config.templates:12001 msgid "" "This option should be selected if this system is using Dial-on-Demand. If it " "has always-on Internet access, this option should be disabled." msgstr "ഈ സിസ്റ്റം ഡയല്‍-ഓണ്‍-ഡിമാന്ഡ് ഉപയോഗിക്കുന്നുണ്ടെങ്കില്‍ ഈ ഒപ്ഷന്‍ തിരഞ്ഞെടുക്കേണ്ടതാണ്. ഇതിന് ആള്‍വേയ്സ് ഓണ്‍ ആയ ഇന്റര്നെറ്റ് സമീപനമുണ്ടെങ്കില്‍ ഈ ഒപ്ഷന്‍ ഡിസേബിള്‍ ചെയ്യേണ്ടതാണ്." #. Type: title #. Description #: ../exim4-config.templates:13001 msgid "Mail Server configuration" msgstr "തപാല്‍ സേവക ക്രമീകരണം" #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../exim4-config.templates:14001 msgid "Split configuration into small files?" msgstr "ക്രമീകരണത്തെ ചെറിയ ഫയലുകളാക്കി മുറിക്കണോ?" #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../exim4-config.templates:14001 msgid "" "The Debian exim4 packages can either use \"unsplit configuration\", a single " "monolithic file (/etc/exim4/exim4.conf.template) or \"split configuration\", " "where the actual Exim configuration files are built from about 50 smaller " "files in /etc/exim4/conf.d/." msgstr "ഡെബിയന്‍ എക്സിം4 പാക്കേജുകള്ക്ക് \"മുറിക്കാത്ത ക്രമീകരണം\", ഒറ്റ ഏകശിലാസ്തംഭ ഫയല്‍ (/etc/exim4/exim4.conf.template) അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ \"മുറിച്ച ക്രമീകരണം\", ഇതില്‍ ശരിക്കുള്ള എക്സിം ക്രമീകരണ ഫയലുകള്‍ /etc/exim4/conf.d/ യിലുള്ള ഏകദേശം 50 ഓളം വരുന്ന ചെറിയ ഫയലുകളില്‍ നിന്നും ഉണ്ടാക്കിയെടുക്കുന്നതാണ്." #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../exim4-config.templates:14001 msgid "" "Unsplit configuration is better suited for large modifications and is " "generally more stable, whereas split configuration offers a comfortable way " "to make smaller modifications but is more fragile and might break if " "modified carelessly." msgstr "മുറിക്കാത്ത ക്രമീകരണം വലിയ മാറ്റങ്ങള്ക്ക് യോജിച്ചതും പൊതുവെ കൂടുതല്‍ സ്റ്റേബിളാണ്, എന്നാല്‍ മുറിച്ച ക്രമീകരണം ചെറിയ മാറ്റങ്ങള്‍ വരുത്താന്‍ സൌകര്യപ്രദമായ ഒരു വഴി നല്കുന്നു പക്ഷേ ഇത് വളരെ നേര്ത്തതും അശ്രദ്ധമായി മാറ്റിയാല്‍ പൊട്ടാന്‍ സാധ്യതയുള്ളതുമാണ്." #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../exim4-config.templates:14001 msgid "" "A more detailed discussion of split and unsplit configuration can be found " "in /usr/share/doc/exim4-base/README.Debian.gz." msgstr "മുറിച്ചതും മുറിക്കാത്തതുമായ ക്രമീകരണത്തെ കുറിച്ച് കൂടുതല്‍ വിശദമായ ചര്ച /usr/share/doc/exim4-base/README.Debian.gz ല്‍ കാണാവുന്നതാണ്." #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../exim4-config.templates:15001 msgid "Hide local mail name in outgoing mail?" msgstr "പുറത്ത് പോകുന്ന കത്തില്‍ ലോകല്‍ തപാല്‍ നാമം മറച്ചു വയ്കണോ?" #. Type: boolean #. Description #: ../exim4-config.templates:15001 msgid "" "The headers of outgoing mail can be rewritten to make it appear to have been " "generated on a different system. If this option is chosen, \"${mailname}\", " "\"localhost\" and \"${dc_other_hostnames}\" in From, Reply-To, Sender and " "Return-Path are rewritten." msgstr "പുറത്തു പോകുന്ന കത്തിലെ ഹെഡറുകള്‍ വ്യത്യസ്തമായ സിസ്റ്റത്തില്‍ സൃഷ്ടിച്ചതാണെന്ന് തോന്നുന്ന രീതിയില്‍ മാറ്റിയെഴുതാവുന്നതാണ്. ഈ ഒപ്ഷന്‍ തിരഞ്ഞെടുക്കുകയാണെങ്കില്‍ From, Reply-To, Sender, Return-Path എന്നിവയില്‍ \"${mailname}\", \"localhost\", \"${dc_other_hostnames}\" എന്നിവ മാറ്റി എഴുതുന്നതാണ്." #. Type: select #. Choices #: ../exim4-config.templates:16001 msgid "mbox format in /var/mail/" msgstr "/var/mail/ ല്‍ mbox ഫോര്മാറ്റില്‍" #. Type: select #. Choices #: ../exim4-config.templates:16001 msgid "Maildir format in home directory" msgstr "ഹോം ഡയറക്റ്ററിയില്‍ Maildir ഫോര്മാറ്റില്‍" #. Type: select #. Description #: ../exim4-config.templates:16002 msgid "Delivery method for local mail:" msgstr "ലോകല്‍ കത്തുകള്‍ എത്തിക്കേണ്ട മാര്ഗം:" #. Type: select #. Description #: ../exim4-config.templates:16002 msgid "" "Exim is able to store locally delivered email in different formats. The most " "commonly used ones are mbox and Maildir. mbox uses a single file for the " "complete mail folder stored in /var/mail/. With Maildir format every single " "message is stored in a separate file in ~/Maildir/." msgstr "എക്സിമിന് ലോകലായി എത്തിക്കുന്ന മെയിലുകള്‍ വ്യത്യസ്ത ഫോര്മാറ്റുകളില്‍ സൂക്ഷിച്ചു വെക്കാന്‍ കഴിയും. ഏറ്റവും സാധാരണയായി ഉപയോഗിക്കുന്നത് mbox ഉം Maildir ഉം ആണ്. mbox /var/mail/ ല്‍ സൂക്ഷിച്ചു വച്ചിട്ടുള്ള മുഴുവന്‍ തപാല്‍ ഫോള്ഡറുകള്ക്കുമായി ഒറ്റ ഫയലാണ് ഉപയോഗിക്കുന്നത്. Maildir ഫോര്മാറ്റില്‍ ഓരോ സന്ദേശങ്ങളും ~/Maildir/ ല്‍ വ്യത്യസ്ത ഫയലായിട്ടാണ് സൂക്ഷിക്കുന്നത്." #. Type: select #. Description #: ../exim4-config.templates:16002 msgid "" "Please note that most mail tools in Debian expect the local delivery method " "to be mbox in their default." msgstr "കൂടുതല്‍ ഡെബിയന്‍ തപാല്‍ ടൂളുകളും അവയുടെ ഡിഫാള്ട്ടില്‍ ലോകലായി കത്ത് എത്തിക്കാനുള്ള മാര്ഗമായി mbox പ്രതീക്ഷിക്കുന്നു."